


And So We Fall

by anyothergirl415



Series: Angel!Chad verse [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he wanted to mourn the loss of his guardian angel than he should be allowed that. Insane or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So We Fall

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2010 - Prompt: rain

Though the possibility that Christian had lost his mind was fairly strong, he had to take the chance. Because in the three months since he learned there was an angel named Chad following him around and saving his life, Christian hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. He'd seen Chad a total of five times including the first two and each one had been during a rain storm.

It was raining now, so it seemed the best time to call for him. "Chad." He called into the downfall and what? It had worked last time.

Only this time it wasn't playing out like it was supposed to.

“Chad?” He tried again, a little louder, looking up into the pouring rain. The time before Christian hadn’t even needed to put his life in risk. He simply stood in the rain and called out to the angel and a moment later he was there. Christian spun in slow circles now but there was no sign of the angel.

Something a little sharp pricked in Christian’s chest and he sucked in a slow breath, running a hand up through his wet hair. “Chad?” He whispered, breathing through the sudden swell and rise of panic.

He hadn’t considered what he might do if Chad suddenly stopped showing up. No one got it, he’d tried to explain it to Jensen, but everyone just thought he was crazy and if suddenly Chad vanished and never returned, then maybe he really was crazy. Christian was just as unprepared to be crazy as he was to no longer see Chad.

Christian stood in the rain until every inch of him was drenched. He likely would have stayed out longer but the inability to feel his toes was starting to worry him. So he went back in and drowned himself under the warm shower spray for a while instead.

-=-=-=-

The following day it rained again. Christian was trying to read work papers when the drops began hitting the window and he really didn't think before bursting into movement.

He hurried past coworkers, dodged questions, and took the elevator to the top floor. His brain kicked in gear enough to have him choose the side of the building that wasn't facing the street before he stepped up on the ledge.

“Aren’t you out there?” He called when several minutes passed without a sign of his angel. Christian raised his arms and the rain pelted down on his nice suit, ruining the fine fabric. “Chad? Don’t you care anymore? I could jump! Right now I could jump and you have to stop me before I do.”

Five minutes passed without a word and every drop of rain felt like another hard press against Christian’s body. His entire being felt heavy and worn and Christian nearly collapsed as he stepped off the ledge and stumbled back onto the roof top. It didn’t make sense, Chad had been there and he came before without Christian even being in danger.

Why wouldn’t he come now?

Turning, Christian slowly made his way back inside. He didn’t bother stopping to tell his coworkers he was going home. At the moment, Christian didn’t feel like talking to anyone.

-=-=-=-

“Christian, Jesus, are you seriously depressed about this?” Jensen groaned and leaned against the wall, arms sliding over his chest.

Growling low in his throat, Christian shot a look over at his roommate then did a double take, lips pursing. “What are you all dressed up for?”

“Got a hot date.” Jensen smirked and pushed off the wall, smoothing down his shirt front. “It’s gonna be amazing.”

“Great.” Christian slumped back on the couch and looked back at the TV, not really noting what was playing because, really? He could care less.

“Dude, you realize this just makes you more insane then you were before right?” Jensen sighed and slipped his coat on, shaking his head.

Christian ignored Jensen and sank further down on the couch. If he wanted to mourn the loss of his guardian angel than he should be allowed to; insane or not.

“Whatever,” Jensen muttered and turned still shaking his head as he pulled open the front door. “Jesus Christ what the hell.” Jensen gasped sharply, his shock clear enough to have Christian sitting up and looking over.

And there, in the hallway, lying in a crumpled ball with no clothes and a mop of blond hair, was Chad. “Fuck.” Christian clambered off the couch and rushed over, pushing Jensen out of the way and kneeling beside the bare man.

Because he was a man. There was no more shine to his skin, nothing about him that suggested he was anything but an average person. Who for some reason was wet and naked lying in front of their apartment. “Jensen, help me get him up.”

“Who the hell is it?” Jensen dipped down and helped Christian lift Chad from the ground, dropping his coat over the man’s lap.

“It’s Chad.” Christian murmured and scooped the man out of Jensen’s hold, cradling him against his body.

Without waiting a moment longer Christian carried Chad into the apartment, heading directly for his bedroom. It took Jensen a few minutes but Christian wasn’t all that surprised when the man’s voice followed him. “Wait a second? You mean, _Chad_ , Chad? The angel? Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously.” Christian gently set the man in his bed and pulled the fluffy blanket up, tucking it over Chad’s body.

“But… but I can see him. And… he’s not glowing. You said it was glowing.”

“He’s not an it Jensen.” Christian hissed and turned to Jensen, glaring at him. “He’s a man, clearly. Something’s happened. Get me a glass of water and a towel.”

“I have a da-”

“Jensen! Jesus Christ, a glass of water and a towel. That’s it. That’s all I need.” Christian glared over at Jensen before turning back to Chad and gently sliding the hair off his brow.

Jensen stared at him for a long moment before slowly nodding and turning, disappearing down the hall. Christian hated snapping at him but he didn’t know how else to explain the worry he felt for Chad now. The idea that he could be in danger, that he might be sick and dying or something, Christian didn’t know. He couldn’t stand it.

“Here.” Jensen came back in the room, offering out the towel and glass. “Are you okay? Will you be alright if I leave you here?”

“Yeah, Chad won’t hurt me.” Christian said without a moment’s hesitation, smiling softly up at Jensen. “I trust him.”

Jensen pursed his lips and slowly nodded, taking a step back before slowly turning and heading out of the room.

After Christian listened to the front door close before turning back to look at Chad. Only now the man’s eyes were open, staring up at him, and Christian smiled slowly. “Hey there.”

Chad stared blankly up at him and for several horrible moments Christian thought he didn’t know who he was. Then a grin broke across Chad’s face and the man sat up quickly, throwing arms around his shoulders. “Christian.”

A surprise laugh fell from Christian and he curled his arms around Chad, squeezing him tightly. “Chad, god, I was so worried. You didn’t show up. What are you doing here?”

“I fell.” Chad murmured, burying his head in the crook of Christian’s neck. “You smell nice. It’s nice to smell.”

“You fell?” Christian frowned then smiled a moment later because, well, Chad was kind of adorable in that way he didn’t think he wanted men to be _ever_.

“From Heaven.” Chad pulled back from Christian and touched his cheek, fingers running constantly over his skin. “I wanted to be with you. I had to be. I came to you.”

Christian didn’t know what to make of that. His heart clenched tightly and he gripped Chad’s sides, squeezing softly. “You fell from Heaven because of me? Or, for me?”

“Yes.” Chad nodded then slowly pulled his hands back. “Do you not want me? I thought…” Chad’s eyes grew wide and pricked with tears. “I thought you wanted me too.”

“Hey, Chad, wait a second,” Christian clutched his arms to keep him from moving further away and smiled softly, shaking his head. “I never said I didn’t want you. I really want you. I’m just shocked is all.”

“Oh, shocked. I haven’t felt that yet.” Chad sighed softly and slid his hand up through Christian’s hair, humming softly. “It’s going to hurt. I know, being human. Humans feel so much pain. But you’ll keep me safe? You’ll make it okay?”

Christian leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. When he opened them again Chad was right _there_ and Christian probably should have moved back. After all, the man was an angel that had just fallen from Heaven and this was all sorts of weird. Instead of processing all that though, he simply leaned forward, slanting his mouth over Chad’s and curling fingers along the back of his head.

Their lips instantly slid harder together, Chad pressing forward like he wouldn’t ever get enough of the smooth glide and touch. His hands moved constantly over Christian’s body, trying to touch and grasp him in every place. His inexperience was more than a little obvious but he seemed to get the general idea of flesh on flesh because he was tugging at Christian’s clothing.

Christian pulled back and breathed in deep, smiling at Chad as the man panted roughly. “I really enjoy that. It feels better, then when I was an angel.”

“Yeah well I imagine it’s only going to get better. There’s… a lot of things,” Christian slid his hand through Chad’s hair before reaching down and grabbing the glass of water, holding it out to him. “We’ll get to all that later though. Something tells me you’ve got a lot of things to learn.”

“I know all about it. Sex. I’ve watched the humans.” Chad sipped from the water, looking up when Christian simply stared at him with wide eyes. “Should I not be doing that?”

“No, you really shouldn’t be watching- did- who did you watch… nevermind. I’d really rather not know. Okay, so, we’re gonna take a break on the sex talk thing and let’s just focus on you just barely being human and all that jazz.” Christian laughed, taking the water away before Chad could chug much more.

The man grinned at him and wiped along his mouth, sliding a little closer and wrapping his arms around Christian’s middle. “Your human.”

That tight pinch was back in Christian’s chest and he hummed softly, pressing a kiss to Chad’s temple. “Yeah, still mine.”


End file.
